Technical Field
This invention relates to drinking containers for holding refreshments. In particular, the invention relates to a double-barreled beverage container.
State of the Art
Simple containers for drinking are ubiquitous personal articles in all societies. Drinking containers are used many times daily by essentially all persons. Traditional drinking containers, however, have a simple design and limited capacity which has changed relatively little throughout Western societies over the last five hundred years. An example of a drinking container of traditional design is a water glass. It is desirable, in many situations, that a water glass hold as much liquid as possible. This is accomplished be increasing the size dimensions of the glass, so as to increase the volume of liquid which can be held by the glass. A larger glass has a larger capacity.
Increasing a glass's capacity, however, creates problems for a user of the glass. First, a large-diameter glass is more difficult to hold, particularly by someone with relatively small hands. Second, when a large glass is filled to its capacity, it is heavier, possibly much heavier, than a smaller glass. A large glass with the capacity to hold a relatively large volume of liquid, therefore, is simultaneously more awkward to hold in the user's hand and heavier than a smaller glass with a smaller capacity. This situation increases user discomfort, fatigue, and additionally increases the risk of spillage, dropping the glass, and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a drinking container with a substantially increased capacity over many drinking containers found in the prior art which is simultaneously 1) more comfortable to hold; and 2) easier to hold securely with less hand strength when filled to or near to its capacity.